1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a child stroller, and especially relates to a stroller frame capable of being engaged with a child safety seat and a child stroller therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A seat of a common child stroller is usually mounted on a stroller frame. In practice, if parents need to move a child to a child stroller, they are required to carry the child up from some place else and move the child onto a seat. When the child, especially an infant is deeply asleep on a child safety seat, carrying the child up usually wakes the child up, leading to the inconvenience of the parents. In addition, when going out by car, a child stroller prepared for single using occupies much space of the trunk. Especially for a stroller for infant, the volume thereof is usually larger than that of a common child stroller, so the stroller for infant occupies more space, which causes more inconvenience of the parents.